Suara yang Hening
by Hakko Yuki
Summary: Semua orang tidak mengerti apa yang ingin kubicarakan. Tetapi, mungkin hari ini aku menemukan seseorang yang dapat mengerti apa yang sedang aku ingin bicarakan.


Suara yang Hening

Disclamer: Kagerou Days bukan milik Yuki.

Warning : typo, terdapat kata- kata yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, OOC.

Summary:

Semua orang tidak mengerti apa yang ingin kubicarakan. Tetapi, mungkin hari ini aku menemukan seseorang yang dapat mengerti apa yang sedang aku ingin bicarakan.

* * *

Aku terus berlari. Napasku mulai tersengal-sengal. Kakiku terus kupaksakan untuk berlari.

" BERHENTI!" seorang pria di belakangku kembali berteriak.

Aku menutup mataku.

 _' Tidak! Aku tidak akan berhenti!'_

Kakiku semakin kupaksakan untuk berlari kencang. Tidak! Aku tidak ingin lagi dikurung oleh pria itu dan menjadi budak! Tidak akan!

.

.

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berhenti berlari. Kepalaku kuputar ke belakangku. Pria itu sudah tidak ada. Sepertinya jarakku dengan pria itu sudah sangat jauh. Aku menghembuskan napas lega. Aku terlalu memaksakan kakiku untuk berlari sehingga kakiku sekarang terasa sakit. Aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku ke tanah sebuah kebun milik seseorang yang mempunyai tumbuhan lebat. Dengan tumbuhan lebat yang menutupiku ini, pria itu tidak bisa melihatku, kan?

" hiks..."

Telingaku mendengar sebuah suara perempuan yang seperti sedang menangis. Aku menatap sekelilingku. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain tumbuhan yang lebat. Pandanganku terbatas karena tumbuhan di kebun ini sangat lebat. Suara tangisan tersebut sangat samar-samar. Mungkin itu suara hewan, atau bukan.

Aku merangkak, mencari pemilik suara tersebut. Kenapa aku merangkak? Agar aku tidak mudah ditemukan oleh pria yang sebelumnya mengejarku. Dan dengan kondisi langit yang sudah agak gelap ini, membuatku mudah bersembunyi balik tumbuh-tumbuhan yang ada di tempat ini.

Setelah 10 menit kemudian, aku berhenti merangkak. Seorang gadis yang sepertinya sebayaku terduduk di depanku. Ternyata aku salah, suara itu milik seorang gadis yang sedang menangis, bukan suara hewan. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan dikedua kakinya. Gadis tersebut tertutup oleh dedaunan sehingga aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tetapi, sepertinya ia mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna biru dan memiliki rambut panjang yang bergelombang.

Aku menepuk bahunya dengan pelan. Tangisnya langsung berhenti. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku dengan matanya yang masih sembab.

 _' Ada apa? Mengapa kamu menangis?'_

Ia menggosok pelan matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata. Tangannya menyentuh lehernya.

 _' Kalungku. Kalungku hilang.'_

Aku mengangguk paham.

 _' Apakah kamu mau membantuku mencari kalungku?'_

Matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat memohon padaku. Aku mengangguk.

 _' Ya, baiklah.'_

Tangan gadis tersebut menunjuk ke arah samping kirinya ke sebuah pohon besar yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kami. Oh, mungkin kalungnya hilang saat ia di sana. Dan sepertinya kalung itu sangat berharga baginya sehingga ia rela mencarinya walaupun langit sudah mulai gelap.

Aku merangkak menuju pohon besaryang ditunjuknya. Kalau boleh jujur, aku takut dengan bentuk pohonnya. Apalagi dengan langit yang sudah agak gelap ini, pohon tersebut semakin terlihat seram. Aku mendesah napasku.

Saat aku semakin mendekati pohon besar yang ditunjukkan, semakin terlihat kalau pohon besar tersebut tidak semenyeramkan yang kupikirkan karena dahannya terdapat bunga-bunga dengan warna yang enak dipandang. Syukurlah..

Setelah sampai dipohon besar, aku dan gadis itu langsung menyusuri pohonnya. Mencari benda di tempat yang agak gelap itu susah sekali. Apalagi dengan kondisi tanah di sekeliling pohon besar ini sangat basah, sehingga membuatku terpeleset berkali-kali.

Sinar matahari mulai menghilang. Kini, pohon besar ini sudah gelap. Aku sudah hampir putus asa.

BRUKK!

Aku langsung menoleh ke depanku. Gadis bergaun biru itu kembali terpeleset. Gaun birunya menjadi sangat kotor. Aku mendekatinya, untuk membantunya duduk. Ia menghela napas. Sudah 10 kali ia terpeleset. Gadis itu kembali mencari kalungnya.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke akar pohon besar, sekedar melepas lelah. Sudah sejam kami mencari sebuah kalung.

BRUKK!

Aku kembali menatap ke arah depanku. Gadis itu terpeleset (lagi). Ini yang ke-11. Aku mendekatinya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba gadis itu langsung berdiri kecepatan yang hampir mirip dengan kilat (?). sontak, aku langsung mundur ke belakang (karena kaget).

Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah benda. Aku memicingkan mataku. Dan benda itu adalah... kalungnya.

Ia tersenyum senang.

 _' Lihat! Aku menemukannya!'_

Aku mengangguk. Sementara itu, gadis tersebut terus begumam pelan dengan nada senang. Gadis itu tiba-tiba melirik ke arahku.

 _' Sehabis ini, kau mau ke mana?'_

Tiba-tiba datanglah segerombolan pekerja bangunan melewati jalan beraspal yang berada di samping kebun yang merupakan tempat kami bersembunyi. Besi-besi yang mereka bawa menyentuh jalanan beraspal tersebut, sehingga membuat suara yang sangat berisik ditelinga.

Aku menatap balik pada gadis itu.

 _' Apa? Aku tidak mengerti.'_

Gadis itu menghela napas. Ia lalu menggunakann isyarat tangan.

 _' Sehabis ini, kau akan ke mana?'_

Aku menggerakkan jariku, membuat isyarat tangan.

 _' Sebelumnya,aku tinggal di sebuah gudang. Orang-orang di sana diperlakukan seperti budak. Karena aku sudah tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti budak oleh mereka, aku melarikan diri dari tempat itu bersama beberapa yang lain. Dan akhirnya aku sampai di kebun ini. Jadi, aku tidak tahu harus ke mana. Aku sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua.'_

Gadis itu terdiam. para pekerja bangunan masih berjalan di samping kebun. Mereka berjalan dengan lambat karena (sepertinya) besi yang mereka bawa sangat berat. Karena itulah, suara berisik besi yang bergesekan dengan jalan beraspal itu masih mengganggu telingaku.

Gadis itu kembali memakai isyarat tangan.

 _' Apakah kau mau tinggal bersamaku. Di rumahku hanya terdapat ibuku. Dan aku sangat kesepian jika ibuku sedang pergi. Jadi, aku ingin mempunyai saudara. Rumahku di hutan yang berada di sana.'_

Gadis itu menunjuk ke arah sebuah hutan. Aku menatapnya sejenak, lalu menggunakan isyarat tangan kembali.

 _' Benarkah?'_

Gadis itu mengangguk.

 _' Ya!'_

Ia menatapku. Lalu menggunakan isyarat tangan.

 _' Kita belum berkenalan, bukan? Namaku Mary. Siapa namamu?'_

Aku menggunakan isyarat tangan.

 _' Namaku seto. Salam kenal, Mary.'_

Ia mengangguk.

 _' Ya, salam kenal juga, Seto.'_

Aku dan gadis itu (Mary) tersenyum.

Para pekerja sudah berjalan jauh. Suara berisiknya pun hilang dari pendengaran kami.

Aku merasa senang. Aku akan mendapatkan sebuah keluarga baru. Sejak kedua orang tuaku meninggal, aku seperti merasa terasing karena orang-orang yang kutemui tidak mengerti apa yang ingin kubicarakan. Tetapi, kuyakin aku dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik pada keluarga baruku. Kenapa aku dapat tahu akan hal itu? Karena aku dan Mary sebelumnya sudah mencontohkannya.

Mary menarik tanganku, ia berlari menuju sebuah jalan. Jalan untuk menuju rumah kami.

Oh, dan kalian perlu tahu alasanku berpikir seperti sebelumnya : _Tetapi, kuyakin aku dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik pada keluarga baruku._ Aku sangat yakin akan hal itu. Karena...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami ini sebenarnya bisu.

* * *

Halo, Yuki kembali! Maaf Yuki belum dapat memenuhi permintaan kak syn utrom, Yuki belum punya ide cerita-nya ('-.-). Dan, judulnya aneh, ya? Maksud dari judulnya adalah : Mereka tidak bisa berbicara (bisu), dan suara yang mereka keluarkan hanyalah menjadi keheningan (maaf kalau tak mengerti). Terima kasih karena sudah membaca. Akhir kalimat-

Read & review?


End file.
